


Oddball Ships Sickfic Collection

by casper_the_friendly



Series: Haikyuu!! Sickfic Compilation [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nekoma, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_the_friendly/pseuds/casper_the_friendly
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... I've written a bunch of sickfics (most of which involve vomit) on my tumblr, and I thought I'd put them up on here for anyone who's interested.  It may take me a while to upload everything I have so far, so if you'd like, feel free to check out my tumblr account@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction





	1. KuroTsukki

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” Kuroo pledged. On the other end of the line, Tsukishima could practically hear the black haired male wiggling his eyebrows up and down. He scowled. They’d been on the phone on and off for the better part of an hour because whenever he hung up, Kuroo would call again. This was getting old. He let out a long sigh.

“Fine, but only if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the night.”

“Yee-es! It’s going to be a blast, Tsukki, just you wait! You have to honestly try to have fun, though, alright? Otherwise it won’t work.”

“Leave me alone, Kuroo. Promise.”

“Only if you promise to try and have fun~” Kuroo sing-songed, his excitement bleading through the telephone line. Tsukishima grunted.

“Fine.” He rubbed a hand across his forehead and wondered if this was really a good idea. Then Kuroo made a happy noise and Tsukishima found it hard to regret it. “Goodnight Kuroo.”

“Goodnight, Tsuk-“

Tsukishima hung up before Kuroo could finish, because it wouldn’t do to make him too happy.

He flicked off the light and got in bed. He could already tell that tomorrow would be a long day, and decided it would be best to get a good night of sleep ahead of time.

He didn’t wake up until 15 minutes after he should have left to meet Kuroo for their lunch date. Tsukishima jumped out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible before heading out. He texted Kuroo while he was on the train.

To: Bedhead

11:48 am

omw, but am running behind. sry

From: Bedhead

11:49 am

Tsukki! You’ve never been late before! You haven’t forgotten your promise, have you?

Tsukishima sighed. No, he had not. Unfortunately, reluctant as he was, Tsukishima was not one to break promises.

To: Bedhead

11:50 am

oc not. i can hardly wait

From: Bedhead

11:50 am

That better not be sarcasm I hear…

To: Bedhead

11:51 am

we r txting, so if u hear anything, it isnt me

From: Bedhead

11:52 am

Tsukki… 


	2. Platonic TanakaNoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

They’d been working on their project for all of about 20 minutes when Noya started to check out.

Now, Tanaka wasn’t really one to talk, but he’d hoped that being paired together for this assignment might work out well, and that they could have some fun and get a… decent enough grade. He thought, at the very least, that they could get it done quickly.

Noya, it seemed, had other ideas.

“Oi, Yuu, what’s your problem?”

“I don’t want to do this project,” Noya pouted.

“Well neither do I, but I sure as hell don’t want to fail either!” Tanaka glared, thinking that his friend was being unusually selfish.

“I don’t care if I fail,” Noya crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. Tanaka stared at him, flabbergasted.

“Well, do you care if you get to play volleyball?”

For a minute, Noya didn’t reply, and Tanaka feared that he’d really lost it. Then, begrudgingly, Noya nodded.

“Then we have to finish this project! And I’m not going to do it myself!”

Finally, Noya grunted and got back to work. For approximately five minutes. Then he abruptly pushed the poster they’d been working on away from him and curled up in a ball on the floor.

“Yuu!” This time, Tanaka was more worried than anything else. He’d known Noya for ages, and he’d never seen him act like this. “What’s wrong?”

Noya hiccuped, then moaned, arms wrapped around his midsection. “Stomach hurts.”

Tanaka made a sympathetic noise. “Did you eat anything weird? Or is it a bug?”

“Dunno.”

“Do you think you’re going to be sick?”

Noya shook his head miserably, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“Ryu…”

Tanaka sighed. He really didn’t know what to do. Saeko was out of town, and she was the one who usually took care of things like this. He tried to imagine what his sister would do if she were here, and stood up.

“How about I get you some water and we’ll see if that helps. Maybe you’re dehydrated or something,” he added, hoping that the thought of a solution might help Noya calm down. It seemed to work; Noya’s breathing slowed and his tears stopped flowing, although his pained, pinched expression didn’t leave his face. Tanaka gave his friend what he hoped was an encouraging smile and not just a stress-filled grimace, and went to grab a glass of water.

 

Almost as soon as Tanaka was gone, Noya felt a small bubble of air traveling up his throat. It pinched his airway a bit, hurt just a little, but he didn’t think too much of it and figured he’d just let it out.

Next thing he knew, a vile substance was spurting out of his mouth and onto the ground. It was just a bit at first, but it was so absolutely disgusting that he immediately gagged and threw up a much thicker stream. Since he’d been laying on his side, he was fortunate enough not to get any on his own clothes, but the sight of it splattering across the hardwood floors didn’t make him feel much better. He belched and vomited a third time, followed by a little hiccup of bile, and then his stomach was empty.

In fact, Noya felt completely drained of not only his stomach contents, but his energy as well. Energy was something which he normally had in excess, so it hit him hard to be lacking it. In a daze, he stood up, wiped his mouth on a tissue, and collapsed onto Tanaka’s bed, asleep before his body even hit the mattress.

It took Tanaka about a minute and a half to get a glass of water. So when he came back to his room to find his floor covered in vomit, naturally, his first question was: how did Noya make such a big mess so quickly?

He quickly answered that with the realization that it was Noya he was talking about, and making messes was one of Noya’s greatest talents.

Tanaka’s next question was: where was Noya?

For a moment he was scared he’d left. Then he noticed the heap of body and limbs on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. There he was.

He walked over to check on his friend, who was breathing heavily, but steadily, and seemed deep in sleep. There was a pink flush across his cheeks, and when Tanaka put a hand to his head, it was hot.

At least he knew it wasn’t dehydration.

Tanaka spent the next 30 minutes cleaning up vomit. Then he stayed up until two am to finish their project, using the fact that Noya had stolen his bed as motivation to stay awake. He eventually fell asleep at his desk.

It had been a long night, but at the end of the day, Tanaka didn’t mind too much. After all, he prided himself in being a good friend.

Still, Noya better thank him for this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


End file.
